<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Think About You by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397336">When I Think About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot'>ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Richie Tozier, Well "accidental" lol, can't believe I forgot to tag that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Derry 2.0, Eddie's divorced and is now Richie's roommate in L.A. One night while Richie is heading downstairs to get some water, he passes by Eddie's room and hears Eddie having a nightmare... Or is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I Think About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from "I Touch Myself" by Divinyls. ;)</p><p>Thanks so much to Lore for the beta!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie was going to be the death of Richie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie wasn’t sure if it was leftover bravery, sheer exhaustion, or whatever else that had spurred him into action, but as the dust settled from the house on Neibolt Street collapsing in front of them, he had said, “Guys, I’m gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six pairs of eyes had snapped to him. “Rich…” Stan had said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie had shrugged. “Just thought you all should know since the fucking clown can’t torment me about it anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but being wrapped in one of the best group hugs of his life despite being covered in blood and sewer water wasn’t at the top of his list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, he should’ve known that his friends -- no, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- would love and accept him for who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week after returning home, Richie had received a call from Eddie saying that Eddie had left his wife and put in for a job transfer, and could he come stay with Richie until he found a place in Los Angeles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie had told Eddie of course, that he had plenty of room and would love to have Eddie stay, that he could come stay with him for as long as he wanted/needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie had settled into his new office and gotten his divorce finalized within a couple of months, without much fuss from Myra (Richie wasn't up-to-date on New York divorce law but when he asked Eddie how his divorce had been settled so quickly Eddie just said that he and Myra had had a prenup). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day Eddie's divorce had been finalized Richie had asked Eddie if he would possibly be interested in permanently moving in as Richie's roommate. "It makes sense financially for both of us," he had said nervously.  "It's close to your office, which will save you time and gas, and I mean it's cheaper than paying rent for anything else in the area. Plus you weren't happy with any of the apartments you looked at, right? So what if you just… stay here? Permanently. Or not </span>
  <em>
    <span>permanently</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I mean eventually you're going to start dating again and maybe even get married one day, so--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie had placed a hand over Richie's mouth, effectively silencing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie had blinked, eyes wide behind his glasses, then let his gaze flicker down to Eddie’s lips. Eddie was so close, all he would have to do is remove his hand, then Richie could lean in a few inches…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie had leaned back, his hand dropping down to his lap. "Actually, I had wanted to talk to you about that exact thing." He licked his lips. “If you don’t mind me staying, I wouldn’t mind it either. Like you said, it’s convenient for the both of us... and I, uh, I like being around you. It’s like old times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah -- I mean, no. I don’t mind at all.” Richie had rubbed the back of his neck. “I like having you around too, Eds.” He grinned. “It’s everything we talked about when we were kids -- just the two of us with a place of our own, far away from Derry where no one could tell us what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie had smiled. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it? We’re finally getting to live our dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not quite,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Richie had thought with a tight smile. Most of his childhood fantasies included cuddling with Eddie in their shared home in front of their shared TV before going to sleep in their shared bed. Then as he had gotten older and realized that his feelings for Eddie were less than platonic, well, his fantasies had gotten less innocent as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this was as close as he would get he was satisfied. The important thing was that Eddie was back in his life, and this time he wasn’t letting him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Which had led to Richie's current dilemma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late at night and he had gotten up to head downstairs for some water, and as he opened his door he could hear what sounded like moaning coming from Eddie’s room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie must be having a nightmare,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, walking towards Eddie’s door in order to go try to wake him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to the door and froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Eddie through the cracked-open door, and it quickly became clear that Eddie was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> having a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lying naked on top of his bed, one hand wrapped tight around his cock and the other fisted in the bedsheets. His eyes were closed, his head was thrown back, and his hips were lifting off of the bed as he worked himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie was rooted to the spot. He knew he shouldn’t be standing there watching his best friend/ lifelong unrequited love get himself off, but he couldn’t seem to make himself move. His own cock was rapidly filling out, and it took all of his willpower not to take himself in hand right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Richie."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Shit</em>, Eddie must've seen him standing there. Richie blushed and opened his mouth to apologize profusely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie bit his lip and let out a moan as he twisted his hand on an upstroke. “God, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Richie,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he breathed. "Right there. Fuck, you feel so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie’s eyes widened. He slowly backed away and ran to his room, barely getting the door closed before his own cock was out. “Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hissed as he wrapped a hand around himself, only having to stroke himself a few times before he was coming, long hot stripes shooting across his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he came down three things became clear to him: </span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Eddie had been jerking off.</span></li>
<li><span>Eddie had moaned Richie’s name while he was jerking off.</span></li>
<li><em><span>Eddie had been thinking about Richie while he was jerking off.</span></em></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Richie had no idea how to process that information. He had gone through the non- clown amnesia’ed parts of his life thinking that Eddie was straight, but apparently that wasn’t the case??? And apparently the not-straight part of Eddie found </span>
  <em>
    <span>Richie</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people attractive enough to be spank bank material?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie walked to his bathroom, cleaned up, and flopped back in his bed, wondering what the hell he was going to do when he saw Eddie in the morning. Should he say something? </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, Eds, have a good wank last night?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe turn it into a joke? </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, uh, you might want to make sure your door's all the way closed before you begin your private time -- never know who might walk by, like your very gay roommate who's been in love with you his entire life and who apparently you think about when you jerk off!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed and turned until daylight started peeking through his curtains, then gave up and decided to head downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his phone for the time. Usually Eddie would be out on his morning run at the time, so Richie shuffled to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Eddie sitting at the kitchen table, wearing his red running shorts…</span>
  <em>
    <span> only</span>
  </em>
  <span> his red running shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie glanced up at him. "Morning, Rich. Sleep well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh." Richie blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I dreaming?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie stood and moved towards the coffee pot. "Coffee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie trailed his eyes from Eddie's head down to his feet. His cock gave an interested stir at the sight of the red fabric pulled tight across Eddie's ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of hearing Eddie moaning his name flooded his mind. "Actually I, uh, just remembered I have to go do something…" he stammered. "Later, Eds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie ran back upstairs and jerked himself off, biting his hand as he came to keep from making any noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he came downstairs Eddie had changed into a pair of loose sweatpants and one of Richie's old tour t-shirts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie tried to bring up accidentally seeing Eddie jerk off the night before, but every time he opened his mouth to mention it the words would die in his throat, so eventually he gave up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, after watching a movie -- some terrible raunchy comedy that Richie had had a small part in years ago -- the two of them walked upstairs together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I barely remember being in that movie," Richie said as they stopped in front of Eddie's open door. "It was my first acting role and I was desperate for a part." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie shrugged. "It wasn't all bad," he said casually. "The part where the guy walked in on his roommate jerking off was pretty funny, wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie froze. "Uh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie took a deep breath. “Remember when you asked me how I was able to get a divorce so quickly? And I said it was because Myra and I had a prenup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, that wasn’t the whole story. I actually filed for an at-fault divorce and told my lawyer that I was gay. It was pretty easy to convince the court of that when I had moved literally across the country to live with another openly gay man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>lied</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the court to get a faster divorce?” Richie said incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie rolled his eyes. “No, you dumbass, I didn’t lie to the court. I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> gay. Did you think that I was moaning </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> name while jerking off  last night for shits and giggles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie opened and closed his mouth a few times. ”Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie licked his lips. "Look, I know you saw me," he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie went cold. “Oh my God, Eddie, I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to at first, I thought you were having a nightmare, and your door wasn’t shut all the way, and --”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie shook his head. "No, I, uh, I liked it. I was actually hoping you'd come in and join me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie swallowed. "You were? But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighed. "You have no idea how fucking hot you are, do you? You’ve been driving me crazy, Rich, walking around in just your boxers with all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> on display.” Eddie waved a hand at Richie. “I’m surprised I’m not blind or covered in hair, or whatever else kind of BS our parents would tell us would happen with the amount of jerking off I’ve been doing. And it’s all been because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie shook his head as realization dawned on him. “You wore the red shorts this morning on purpose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get you to make a move,” Eddie replied. “I’ve noticed how you look at me when I wear them, so I figured since you didn’t join me last night you might change your mind this morning...” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie licked his lips. “I think since I missed most of your little show last night that it’s only fair that you give me a repeat performance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie raised an eyebrow. He took Richie's hand and led him just inside Eddie's bedroom before dropping his hand and backing slowly towards his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held Richie's gaze as he stripped out of his pajamas and crawled into bed, opening his bedside table drawer and removing a small bottle of lube and a pack of wipes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid back on his pillows and poured a small amount of lube in his palm, then slid his hand around his already-hard cock, hissing at the sensation. "Fuck, Richie," he moaned, giving himself a firm stroke to slick himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie groaned. "Mmm, that's right, baby. Tell me how good it feels."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always -- always imagined it was your hand on me, wanted it to be yours so badly." Eddie gasped and closed his eyes as he fucked into his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah-ah," Richie said reproachfully. "Eyes on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie's eyes snapped back open. "Richie, please, I need--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, baby? What is it you need?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want to see you too, want you to feel good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want me to get myself off while watching you? Oh, baby, you have no idea how many times I've thought about hearing you moan my name while I’ve stroked myself, and now that I get to hear it in person..." He stood and slid his boxers down, freeing his hard, leaking cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie's breath hitched. "Jesus Christ, Richie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie took himself in hand. "Thought about you wrapping your pretty lips around my cock, swallowing me down until I hit the back of your throat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thumbed the tip, spreading pre-come around the head as he slowly stroked himself. "But then again, I don't want to muffle those pretty noises you make. I want to be able to hear you tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you've fantasized about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie moaned. "Thought about-- thought about your fingers in me, opening me up to take your cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie hissed, squeezing the base of his dick in order to keep from coming on the spot. "Show me, Eds. Show me what you imagined."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie rolled over and Richie lamented the loss of the sight of Eddie's dick, at least until Eddie shuffled up onto his hands and knees, presenting his perfect ass to Richie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached a shaky hand towards the lube and quickly slicked his fingers back up, depositing the bottle back on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie traced a finger around his hole, slicking it up before pressing a single digit inside. "Mmm, Rich, feels good," he murmured, sliding his finger in and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Eddie, you're so hot like this," Richie breathed. "Think you're ready for another?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie nodded quickly, sliding a second finger inside himself next to the first. "Always imagined having your dick inside me," he groaned as he scissored his fingers, stretching himself out. "Thought about you filling me up. Want to feel you deep inside me, Rich." He added another finger. "Want you to fuck me so good that I still feel it the next day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, Eddie." Richie couldn't stand not touching Eddie anymore. "Want you too, want you so fucking badly. Wanna bury myself inside you, feel you around me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't--" Eddie groaned. "--Don't have any condoms--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do," Richie said quickly, nearly falling over in his haste to pull his boxers up to go get some from his bedroom. "I can go get some--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie turned to look at him. "Wait! I'm uh, I'm clean, and I mean if you are too, then--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie quickly nodded. "I was tested after Derry. I haven't been with anyone since long before that, Eddie, and once I remembered you no one else could ever compare--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie gasped as he grazed his prostate. "Then get over here and fuck me, Richie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie scrambled to get his boxers back off as Eddie withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Richie reached the bed Eddie quickly drizzled some lube directly onto Richie's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie slicked the lube over himself and lined up with Eddie's entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both moaned as Richie slid inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Richie, you feel so good," Eddie hissed. "So much bigger than my fingers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eddie, baby, you're so tight." Richie took a few deep breaths. "I'm not gonna last."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither am I," Eddie replied. "I'm already close, Richie, fuck me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie withdrew and slid back in, setting a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts. "Fuck, Eddie, you're a dream come true, baby, you feel so fucking good around my cock." He gripped Eddie's hips as he fucked into him. "I can't believe I get to do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanted you for so long, Richie," Eddie moaned. "Always hoped you felt the same way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do, Eddie, I do, I--" </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought but held back on saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He withdrew with a groan and quickly flipped Eddie onto his back before dragging him into his lap and entering him again in one smooth motion. "Wanna see your face as you come on my cock, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie let out a gasp. "Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Richie. Feels so good, baby, you're so much bigger than I ever imagined. God, I love how you feel inside me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie hissed, repeatedly pulling Eddie onto his cock as he pistoned his hips faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie practically purred. "God yes, sweetheart, want you to make me yours," he moaned. "Want you to use me as your fucktoy, baby, want you to fill me up, wanna feel you come inside me, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Richie</span>
  </em>
  <span>--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Richie thrust into Eddie twice more, releasing into Eddie's fluttering hole as Eddie came untouched with a shout of Richie's name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie flopped down on top of Eddie, burying his face in Eddie’s neck. “Holy shit,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit is right,” Eddie gasped. “Fuck, Richie, I… I didn’t know sex could be like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie looked back up at him, then gently carded a hand through Eddie’s hair. “Me either,” he said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back up and traced a gentle thumb around Eddie’s sensitive rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie pushed back against Richie’s thumb, moaning at the feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie carefully pulled his softening cock out of Eddie's ass, groaning at the sight of come and lube dribbling out. "God, Eddie, you look so hot all debauched like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached over and grabbed the pack of wipes, gently wiping Eddie’s abs and between his thighs before cleaning himself and disposing of the used wipes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie reached up and pulled Richie down to lay next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie as Eddie cuddled his face into Richie’s chest. “Stay with me tonight?” Eddie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Richie breathed out. “Of course, Eds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Eddie grumbled against Richie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie laughed. “God, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s head popped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile spread on Eddie’s face. He cupped Richie’s face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie sucked in a breath and pulled Eddie even closer, deepening the kiss. Once they broke for air, he huffed out a laugh. “We did this kind of backwards, didn’t we? We had sex before we even had our first kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie grinned. “Well we’ve never really had a conventional relationship, have we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” Richie asked hopefully. “A relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie reached down and took Richie’s hands in his. “I want everything with you, Rich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie grinned. “So, uh, about those red shorts… think I could fuck you while you’re wearing them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed as Eddie grabbed an extra pillow and smacked him in the face with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie pulled him in for another kiss. “We’ll talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then rolled them over to where he was on top of Richie and slid his hardening cock against Richie's also-awakening one. "But right now, I think I want to take my time during round two."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>